9 meses
by ZoeDeathless
Summary: feliciano y ludwig comenzaron una hermosa relacion y han compartido mucho. Solo que ahora no es una relacion de 2. Mi primer mpreg! con un kiku x heracles
1. 1er mes

Mi primer mpreg XD es un Italia x alemania lleno de amor ternura y un poco de lemon al principio. Se que el tema de los 9 meses esta algo trillado aun asi sigue dando de que hablar. Me insipire de mi papa alfa que hizo su fic mpreg con yao e ivan mwajajaja! Saludos papa!^w ^

Los personajes de axis powers hetalia no me pertenecen… si me pertenecieran tendrían lemon, lime, mas yaoi, un toque de incesto y sobre todo yaoi shota!!!

~o.o~ ~o.o~ ~o.o~~o.o~ ~o.o~ ~o.o~ ~o.o~~o.o~ ~o.o~ ~o.o~ ~o.o~~o.o~ ~o.o~ ~o.o~ ~o.o~~o.o~

1er mes

Sentir aquella piel tan lisa que al mas minimo contacto se erizaba, aquellos ojos soñolientos café mirándoles con suplica, guiados por aquella hipnotizante danzas de sus cuerpos entre gemidos y palabras inaudibles e incomprensibles. El rubio alemán encima del italiano imponiéndole un ritmo a su cuerpo provocando una pequeña lagrima en el castaño que mezclaba felicidad y dolor , todo termino en un…

Te amo –alemania se dejo ir en el interior del menor y el otro solo apretó sus manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- alemania dolio mucho

Lo…lo siento –el rubio salió del joven veneciano y le miro ligeramente avergonzado mientras el otro lloriqueaba solo como el sabia

Ahh alemania malo te dije que te detuvieras ahhh – el alemán solo seco las lagrimas del italiano y le beso en los labios tiernamente- hera hera~ -pareciera que era la cura para los lamentos del joven quien quedo sumergido en una especie de lapsus bruthus*.

Desde hacia un tiempo ellos habían comenzado una relación lleno de ternura y muchos besos dulces pero esa noche habían llegado a mas que eso debido a esa gran confianza que se habían formado, a pesar de eso a alemania aun se le hacia difícil demostrar sus sentimientos ya que ese aspecto de hombre duro no le favorecía en nada, lo contrario para Italia quien era dulce y encantador aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dedicarle palabras romanticas a su pareja. El rubio se disponía a abrazalo y pasar otra maravillosa noche junto a su Feliciano quien solo se dispone a acomodarse en el pecho de su pareja.

Alemania tiene musculos en los musculos… algún dia podre ser asi? –dice sonriendo

Um no lo se –dice mirando al techo

Alemania le gusta como soy? –mirandolo al rostro mientras el mayor solo mira al techo

mmm….-feliciano solo se entristece por la expresión de ludwing – como decirlo… es lo que me mantiene aquí – y asi de vez en cuando y con mucha suerte el joven hetalia podia escuchar frases tan cortas y hermosas provenientes de el alemán. Y asi sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y las lámparas se apagaron para recibir al tren de los sueños.

2 semanas después.

Ahh me siento mal –decia algo aturdido el italiano corriendo hacia el baño. Su hermano mayor miro extrañado la escena

Oye! Que te pasa veneciano? –decia romano que tocaba la puerta del baño

Creo que algo me hizo mal –salió del baño con una cara de asco

Será mejor qua llame al doctor- el mayor se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al teléfono pero fue interceptado por Feliciano quien se aferro a su pierna

No! Por favor me dan miedo los médicos y sus agujas y sus aparatos esos frios que te ponen en el pecho por favor no! Ya estoy mejor- lloriqueaba como niño pequeño aferrado de su hermano mayor

Jum… creeré en tu palabra pero si te vuelves a sentir mal lo llamare sin quejas bien? – lo miro con cara de regaño

Gracias hermano – solto la pierna de lovino aliviado de la decisión que tomo… y asi sin que Feliciano lo supiera empezaría una etapa de su vida que nunca olvidaría.


	2. 2do mes

2 mes o…o

El italiano había llegado corriendo a casa del japonés y toco la puerta fuertemente

Nihon! Nihon! Me voy a morir abre! –el japonés abrió la puerta de inmediato ante las quejas de su amigo

Hola Italia-le dijo sin sorpresa seguro se trataba de algo sin importancia como estaba acostumbrado- que sucede?

Me siento mareado, todo me da asco y quiero comer onigiri –dijo lloriqueando

Onigiri? Parece que es grave casi siempre quieres pasta… si no es pasta es pizza –pone cara pensativa- pasa veremos que tienes

Me voy a morir! –entra con un aura negra alrededor y kiku solo le invita a sentarse en una almohadilla. Su casa obviamente era estilo oriental y frente a ellos tenían una pequeña mesita con te.

Dime desde cuando te sientes así? –sirve un poco de te

Hace como mes y medio. Tengo mareos y nauseas. No puedo comer pasta en paz… nihon! Sin pasta me muero! –recarga su cabeza en la mesa aun con el aura negra.

mm… antojos, nauseas, mareos…-se levanta de la mesa y trae un plato con onigiri- toma, tenias ganas de onigiri… yo iré a comprar algo no tardare.

No! Japón! No me dejes solo que tal si me muero o me dan ganas de vomitar- se aferro al pie del oriental

El baño esta al fondo a la derecha. Y no tardare… si es lo que pienso no morirás –dice sonriendo para darle seguridad al italiano que solo le mira confundido pero esa tierna sonrisa le hace sentir más tranquilo

Sea lo que sea nihon… ayúdame –lo suelta y se sienta una vez más- y no dejes que muera

No lo permitiré … o Alemania me matara – después de un tiempo ya todos sabían la relación del alemán y del italiano pero más que nadie, Japón se convirtió en el confidente y amigo del italiano quien le sugería como tratar al alemán ya que es un experto en el ambiente "yai" por la cultura de su país. Salió de su hogar dejando a Feliciano solo comiendo onigiri como si fuera su última comida… o al menos así se sentía. Su atención fue captada por una foto de nihon y sus hermanos. China lucia muy feliz entre todos sus hermanos menores y recordó que nunca fue muy unido a sus hermanos debido a que su abuelo lo saco de su hogar y sintió cierta nostalgia que fue interrumpida por otra foto a lado donde estaba kiku con Heracles muy sonrientes. Ellos también iniciaron una buena relación a pesar de que casi no se veían por que el griego estaba en las excavaciones de la antigua ciudad se notaba que ellos se querían mucho… pensó que a pesar de que no pudo estar mucho con sus hermanos, Alemania había llenado aquel hueco que le dolía al italiano. En ese momento kiku entro por la puerta con una pequeña bolsa de farmacia.

Qué es eso kiku? –mirando lo que traía el joven en la mano

Es solo una pequeña prueba- sonríe abriendo el paquete

Prueba de que… no será una inyección verdad? –Dice con cara horrorizada- no me inyectes por favor!

No, nada de eso. Es solo que con lo que me dices que sientes es probable que … estés embarazado –dice sonriente ante la petrificación de Feliciano

E…embarazado? Como! –dice viendo con cara de confusión a su amigo

Algo que hicieron tu y Alemania hace dos meses –la cara de italiano se torno de mil colores al recordar aquel momento- es solo una teoría por eso traje la prueba no quiero decir que realmente lo estés… pero para asegurarnos de que no sea o sea… -dice entregándosela- sabes donde está el baño ahí vienen las instrucciones –el italiano tomo la prueba con las manos temblorosas y se dirigió al baño. Kiku sonrió y miro la foto de Heracles- Grecia, parece que la gente a nuestro alrededor crece al igual que su vida. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí –toma la foto y la pone en su pecho suspirando. Feliciano sale del baño con la prueba en mano.- y qué tal?

Tengo que esperar quince minutos- con mucho nervio ante el posible resultado

Pues a esperar –lo invita a sentarse una vez más- y que harás si es positivo?

No sé! No sé como lo tome Ludwig! Y mi hermano lo matara y no se –se tira al suelo y empieza a rodar

Deberías sentirte feliz, un hijo es una bendición y una alegría –toma un poco de te

Eso lo dices porque tú no estás embarazado! –kiku escupe el te- que estoy diciendo! Ni siquiera sé si es positivo –se sienta y suspira

Digo… si estuviera en tu lugar… pero en vez de Alemania fuese Grecia obviamente- el japonés se sonroja notoriamente- creo que aunque mis hermanos no quisieran yo tuviera a ese bebe porque es fruto de nuestro amor –sonríe sonrojándose mas

Y porque no tienen un hijo Heracles-san y tú? –pregunta inocentemente

Que..Que dices?! Este… nunca he hecho cosas así! Además Heracles-san está muy ocupado excavando la antigua Grecia y no podrá poner mucha atención a un hijo.

Por ti se que dejaría eso de excavar –toma un poco de te- deberías de ir a buscarle, se que se sentirá muy feliz –sonríe hacia su amigo

Tal vez… -se quedan un momento pensando- lo hare …- el italiano sonríe feliz. De verdad kiku amaba mucho a Heracles.- ya pasaron quince minutos –mirando el reloj

Ah! Estoy nervioso-se lo da- hazlo tu!

No tú tienes que hacerlo… además no quiero tocar eso –dice empujando la mano de Feliciano

Tienes razón- suspira y abre poco a poco la prueba

Son tres rayas rosas las que se deben de ver –dice leyendo la caja

Bien- con la mano temblorosa la empieza a abrir- 1….2….- el ambiente se tensa

Y..? –kiku algo nervioso de la respuesta

3…- Feliciano se congela …definitivo estaba embarazado. Kiku sonríe feliz

Felicidades futuro padre –tomando té mientras que Feliciano cae congelado- ahora piensa como decírselo a Alemania- se destruye por completo- y a lobina –se hace polvo…


	3. 3er Mes

3 mes ^o^

Hera hera…-asi el italiano había entrado en un lapsus bruthus fatality por un mes cosa que preocupo a su pareja.

Te pasa algo Feliciano? –mirando a Italia

Nada! Yo no espero nada! Lo juro!! –mirando a Alemania como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Tranquilo! Tengo que terminar de cocinar, hoy nos visitan Kiku y Heracles… si te ponía a cocinar a ti seguro harías pasta- ante esta palabra el italiano siente que se le revuelve el estomago y corre al baño- Italia! Qué te pasa –Ludwig deja de hacer la comida y sigue a Feliciano- estas bien?

Si estoy en la gloria! –dijo con algo de sarcasmo… esperen… Italia usando sarcasmo? Esto si era grave

Llamare al medico –sale el italiano rápidamente del baño y abraza al alemán

Nooo por favor! Me dan miedo los médicos son sus lentes y sus gabardinas blancas y ….y sus medicinas! Por favor –lo abraza lloriqueando

Pero es que estoy preocupado –abrazandolo con ternura- no es normal que te pongas asi

Pero no quiero un medico… estare bien-dice haciendo pucheros- además no quiero preocupar a kiku ni a Heracles-san

Pero me preocupo yo –toma de los hombros a su pareja

No tienes por que –sonrie y justo cuando el alemán se iba a quejar tocaron la puerta- yo abro! –feliciano corre feliz a la puerta y al abrir ve a japon y grecia en la puerta- bienvenidos! Kiku te e extrañado –lo abraza

Yo también- algo apenado ya que no esta acostumbrado a los abrazos que no sean de grecia

Hola –heracles saluda con una sonrisa.

Hola Heracles-san! –italia lo saluda feliz mientras alemania los invita a pasar. Todos se sientan en la comoda sala.

Quieren tomar algo? –dice Feliciano poniéndose de pie

Si por favor –dice grecia y japon se pone de pie.

Te acompaño por las bebidas- sonríe a su amigo y este asiente. Ambos se pierden hacia la cocina.- y como se a tomado la noticia –dice tomando unos vasos y Feliciano solo tiembla

No le he dicho nada aun…-tomando unas botallas con refresco

Por que? –le mira

Por que no se… como explicarle… Ludwig estoy embarazado! Dios no se como lo tomara –esto ultimo lo dice en tono triste

Debería de estar feliz será padre. Aparte no se lo puedes ocultar por siempre el lo notara…-se acerca a su amigo y le toca el hombro- lo mejor es que se lo digas de una vez.

No puedo kiku!! –empieza a lloriquear

Solo díselo y ya…-el japonés sonríe y el italiano suspira.

Tienes razón creo… se lo dire hoy…-toman las bebidas y se dirigen a la sala.

Y como van las excavaciones? –ludwig conversaba con el griego.

Bastante bien… hemos descubierto muchas cosas nuevas que dejo mi madre. Pero lo pospondré por un año –dijo muy sonriente mientras japon e Italia se sentaban a lado de sus respectivas parejas.

Otra vez con eso? –decia kiku mientras tomaba algo de soda.

Quiero pasar tiempo con japon –lo abraza y le besa la mejilla- creo que lo e dejado algo solo

Eso me parece lindo –decia Italia con cara de emoción

No quiero que dejes tu trabajo asi que no –lo mira con reproche

Te convenceré kiku-chan –le besa la mejilla tiernamente y este se sonroja. Y asi estuvieron conversando toda la noche hasta que el japonés bostezo y cerro los ojos- creo que es hora de partir –toco la cabeza de su pareja.

Yay! Yo también tengo mucho sueño –se talla los ojos y se recarga en Ludwig. Heracles carga al japonés quien no se resiste por el cansancio.

Los acompañare a la puerta- alemania se levanta mientras Italia queda dormido en el piso de la sala. Al despedirse cierra la puerta y mira la cara adormilada del joven.- vamos a la cama- le ayuda a levantarse y Feliciano se cuelga del cuello de su pareja siendo arrastrado hasta la cama. Ahí se acuesta sin decir mucho y Ludwig lo acompaña. Le empieza a besar los labios y el italiano corresponde sus besos, mientras el alemán se abre paso por debajo de la camisa del chico y se acomoda encima de el. De repente Feliciano se detiene.- que sucede?

Es que no puedo –dice mirándole- si quiero pero no puedo- el alemán le mira sin entender

Por que?-se detiene todo lo que hacia

Es que me da miedo que me lastimes y lo lastimes y ahhh!! Lo siento yo debía decírtelo pero tengo miedo y no quiero que me dejes pero no quiero dejarlo a el y juro que no lo volveré a hacer!! –el chico empezó a lloriquear mientras el alemán entendía menos las palabras del joven

De que hablas? –dijo secando sus lagrimas

De nuestro hijo –se tapa la cara con las manos mientras su pareja empieza a digerir lo dicho por el menor- es que si lo hacemos lo podemos lastimar y debi decírtelo antes pero me dio miedo por eso los mareos y antojos de wurts y todo ahh –empezo a lloriquear mas fuerte

Un…hijo?... –el alemán se quedo boquiabierto y el italiano detuvo su lloriqueo viéndolo

Ludwig? Estas molesto conmigo? –le miro y se sorprendió de que Ludwig lo abrazo tiernamente

Yo..- lo abraza muy fuerte.

Ahh lo siento! Te molestaste ahh!! –lloriqueo con mas fuerza

No…solo…gracias –por primera vez Feliciano sintió un Ludwig que rompió sus barreras de inexpresion y mostro aquel sentimiento… por primera vez le sintió temblar de emoción.


End file.
